Here, After You Left
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Dave finds his older brother dead. Then he sees him again, but not in the flesh. Ghost AU, may or may not stay a one-shot. Tissues are advised but not necessary. Rated T for character death. See authors note. I still suck at titles. And summaries.


**A/N: I don't get why I keep writing sad fic with ghosts. Guess I'm weird like that. Partly inspired by fanart by bensons-suit on DeviantArt. This was one of my first fic ideas ever that turned into something, and I wrote it before I made this account. It started as something different, but like most of my fics, it turned into this monstrosity. It's pretty sad, so, yeah. (Try to) Enjoy, R &R. **

Dave, still sleepy despite having spent several days in bed, looked out his window, saw the sun poking through the trees, and sighed. He was still wearing what he had been when he had last collapsed onto his bed: his blue sweater vest over a white polo shirt, and his grey jeans. He was barefoot. He hadn't seen the sun in a few days, ever since his brother Noah died.

It had all happened so suddenly. He remembered vividly the moment he heard the choking sounds coming from the basement, and found his older brother lying dead on the floor, a half-empty bottle of purple liquid clutched in his dead hand. He rushed immediately upstairs to tell his mother and father what he saw…

" _Mom! Dad!" Dave cried out as he rushed into the living room of their apartment, panting. His father looks up from reading the newspaper. He has the same skin and hair as Dave, but with gray streaked into it, as well as a similar outfit. His mother is in their small kitchen, making dinner._

 _"What is it, Dave?" , asked his father, a concerned look on his face._

 _"… Noah...heard choking...in...basement...now!", Dave exclaimed between breaths_

 _"Ok, we're coming!", assured his dad, as he, his mother and father walked slowly down the basement stairs._

"Damnit! Stop thinking about it! You promised yourself you wouldn't think about it." Dave loudly yelled to himself as he pulled himself out of the terrible memory. He wished he could just… forget it.

He finally got out of bed and took a shower. He had smelled awful from sitting in bed for forever in multiple layers of clothing. After he washed three-days worth of sweat away, he got re-dressed in a red t-shirt and black pants. His short hair was still dripping wet. He walked past Noah's empty room. He then realized the light he left on in his room was still open. He started to walk toward it when he heard a loud noise from behind him. A vase had crashed against the wall.

Dave sighed. "Lemme guess, a poltergeist? Something to haunt me forever? I didn't do anything wrong!" He ran to the nearest room, not really looking where he was going. "Leave me alone!"

He slammed the door behind him, panting, and realized he was in Noah's room. He had never actually been in there, since Noah had always denied him entry, especially when he was reading or sleeping (His two main modes). He had always closed the door, too, so he hadn't ever seen the inside, even from far away.

The walls were planted a dark shade of turquoise, with red and white vertical stripes. Those had always been Noah's favorite colors…. Dave shook the thought from his head and continued to look around. The walls had a few certificates and posters on them from Noah's successful class presidential campaigns and academic achievements over the years.

There were books everywhere, hardcover and paperback, thick and thin, textbooks, novels. There was a small desk covered in papers and more books. A rather thick textbook was open on said desk with a bookmark tucked into the center of the pages. Dave didn't want to know what the title was, he wasn't a book person. Noah's bed was unmade, with the blue and green bedsheets overturned and twisted up, as if its last occupant hadn't had a good night's sleep. A pillow was on the floor, along with more books and Noah's un-zipped red backpack, with his binder and more books sticking out of it.

Dave sighed in sadness as he sat on Noah's bed. He looked down at the floor, and saw Noah's favorite novel, a comedic yet dramatic masterpiece as Noah had always said about it, a title I will not disclose, because Dave felt tears stream down his face when he caught sight it. He closed his eyes curled up his knees to his chest, and lay his head on his crossed arms, and started to sob. He was careful to be quiet, he didn't want his parents to hear him.

After crying for a good five minutes, he felt an arm drape over his shoulder, and then a sigh he was all too familiar with. He turned up his head, his eyes red from crying, and they widened.

It was Noah.

The ghost of his brother smiled at him.

Dave passed out.

 **A/N: Another note: Here's the link to the art if you're interested...** art/ghost-au-yeah-528350393 **Please Review. :)**


End file.
